Brotherly Love
by smscotty
Summary: Pre-series. Sam, Dean, and John go hunting for a Kelpie when things turns out for the worst. Will Dean and John lose Sammy for good. Dean 18, Sammy 14. Hurt/Sick Sam, Hurt/Protective Dean, Awesome John and Bobby. Created by: sammylover1216 and I'm continuing.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh gosh_ , I thought. Please don't die on me. I thought as I ran out of my hiding place and ran towards Dean's cry of pain. Please don't die, you can't. Not yet. Dumb plan, I thought.

We were hunting a Kelpie, a dumb, water horse creature and dad suggested we'd use Dean as bait. I read up on them and saw that they usually go after children and tried and tried to convince dad that it should've been me since I'm barely a teenager but  
/dad said no and know it's all my fault that Dean's in pain. I should've tried harder.

I knew I was breaking formation but I had to get to get to Dean. Running as fast as I could in Dean's direction, not caring about dad calling my name and running after me.

As I ran I could distantly see Dean and the Kelpie fighting and it looked like the kelpie was winning. I could see that Dean's shoulder was bleeding and I saw that his shirt had multiple slashes on it. The kelpie didn't look to good either.

I let out a cry as I saw the kelpie's tail wrap around Dean's throat as he lost his balance and fell in the shallow water they were in. What made it even worse was it was bone-chilling cold and I bet the water was even colder.

I ran over to the pier and took aim at the thing; it wouldn't kill it but would stall it long enough to get to Dean. "Shoot Sam!" Dad yelled and I did. I pulled the trigger and it wedged itself in between its shoulder. It screeched and took off into the  
water.

Dad passed me and went straight for Dean as I saw him sit up and quickly back up out of the water. As Dean Catch his breath I saw him look up at me.

I gave him a quick smile and turned to look around the water to see if I could see the Kelpie but I couldn't. "Sam, come and help your brother." Dad ordered.

I nodded my head and was about to start walking when I felt the pier shake. "Sam." Dean yelled as I saw him move to get to me. As I studied myself I took a few shaky breaths and said "I'm fine." Mostly to myself. "Hurry up Sam." Dad said but I heard a  
tint of worry in his voice.

I took a few more steps before it shook again. This time I fell to my knees as I whimpered in fear. "Dean." I said frightened now more than ever. Sure I was a good swimmer but the Kelpie was down there. Waiting. "Calm down Sammy, you're gonna be ok."  
He said.

I waited a few moments before standing up and cautiously took a step forward. Then another and another until the pier broke.

I heard Dean and dad scream my name before I went under water. I gripped the gun in one hand as I tried to swim up but I didn't get anywhere as all of a sudden a huge piece of wood hit my side.

Pain exploded from my side as I tried to hold the gun but it slipped from under by fingers and went down. My lungs started to burn badly and I knew it was from lack of oxygen.

Knowing I need to get to the surface fast I used both my arms and legs and pushed myself to the surface. I heard a whoosh of air to my left and turned and saw Dean coming my way.

I tried to swim his way and was so close to him I could feel his fingertips barely touch mine before something wrapped around my leg and pulled me down.

Struggling I looked down and saw the Kelpie had its tail around my leg. I could start seeing black dots and my head grew fuzzy. _Gosh, I'm so sorry Dean_

* * *

 **Hi! This story was created by sammylover1215. She was very kind. She is letting me continue her story. You might noticed I changed a couple of words. That is because I don't use them in my FanFictions. I'm writing the next chapter now. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Going After Sammy

Right when I saw Sammy fall into the water, I dove after him. I heard my dad call my name, but I ignored him. All that mattered right now was getting to Sammy.

The water was freezing, but I had to get to Sammy. What horrifies me was the red I saw in the water. I looked over me, but it wasn't me. It had to be Sammy!

I saw him through all the red. Our fingertips touched, but then the Kelpie grabbed him and dragged him down. I saw Sam's eyes closed and I panicked.

I looked around and I saw Sam's gun at the bottom of the water. I swim down and grab it. I aimed and shot the Kelpie.

It let out a screech and swam away. Sam started to drown to the bottom of the water. I immediately swam to him and grabbed him by the chest with one arm. I started to swim up.

I reached the top and took a deep breath. I didn't realize how bad I need oxygen until I took a deep breath.

I swam out of the water and to the shore. I laid Sammy on the sand. I put my ear to his chest and I didn't hear his heartbeat or feel his chest go up and down.

I started CPR. My dad ran to me while I was doing it. I didn't dare look up at him. I had all my focus on Sammy.

It took 5 minutes until I did it. Sam started spitting out water. I grabbed him and sat him up against my chest.

"Breathe, kiddo. Just breathe." I told Sam as he coughed and took deep breaths.

I kept my arms around him and hugged him from behind. I moved my hands around his stomach and that was when I felt something leak out of his side.

I looked down and I saw blood flowing out of his side. I gasp.

"Dad!" I said and not worrying about the worry in my voice. My dad looks and his eyes widen.

My dad immediately takes off his jacket and puts it on Sam's bleeding wound.

I look down at Sam and see his eyes are closing.

"Come on, Sammy. Stay awake for me, buddy." I whisper in his ear.

"Come on, Dean. We have to get him to a hospital. NOW!" My dad tells me.

I put one hand under Sam's knees and one under his back. I take the one under Sam's back and hold the jacket firm and in place. I slowly stand and keep Sam in place as much as I can.

The kid is in pain. I can tell from his tense position.

We walk to the car as fast as I can with Sammy in my arms. When we arrive I climb into the back seat and lay Sammy across it. I put his head in my lap.

Then, we are in our way to the hospital.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Please review.**


	3. The Flashback

I get into my baby and lay Sam across the seat. I go to the other side of the car and climb in. I notice that Sam has fallen asleep. I put his head in my lap. I ran my hand through his hair. I whispered to him that only Sam could hear. I held him close to my chest and refused to let go. I probably won't ever let him out of my sight again or out of arms reach.

"You stay with me, Sammy. Do you hear me? You can't leave me here in this messed up world with monsters. I refuse to let you die and me live. If you die I do to, kiddo. Sammy, you have to fight for me." I whisper into his ear. I know he probably can't hear me, but I need to get this out of my system. "Please, Sammy."

We arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. I'm surprised we didn't get a ticket. Dad was at least 20 over the speed limit.

Dad jumps out and runs into the hospital doors. I hear him yell for help.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy. Your going to be just fine. I'll be right here with you, buddy." I tell Sammy.

I bunch of doctors and nurses run out and take Sam out of my arms. I didn't like it, so I immediately jumped out the car. They put Sam on a gurney and started to roll him in. I ran after them. They told me to stay back, but I didn't listen. I tried to follow them, but 2 strong arms grabbed me and wouldn't let me go.

I fought the arms. I tried to get out of them and to reach my baby brother.

"Calm down, Dean. There is nothing you can do for him now. Let the doctors do their job." A gruff voice tells me. I realized that it was my dad's voice. I jerk out of his hold.

My dad looks guilty. He should too! It is all his fault that we had to come on this dumb hunt. He should have let Sam stay home!

"Stay away from me! This is all your fault!" I spat at him.

I sit in a hard plastic chair and I thought about what happened earlier today. I should've fought for Sammy. I should of helped him.

* * *

 _"Dad! Please. Just let me stay here. It's not that I help on the hunt much anyway. You have Dean to help you." Sam said._

 _"No, Sam. You are going on that hunt and that is final!" My dad said with aggravation in his voice._

 _"Dad I have a math test tomorrow and and ELA paper due tomorrow. Just let me stay home." Sam pleaded._

 _"No! Not another word, Samuel!"_

 _Oh no! Full name! Sam better surrender if he knew what was best for him._

 _"Dad, why do you-"_

 _"I said enough!" My dad yelled and banged his hand on the table._

 _Me and Sam both jumped at the sudden outburst._

 _"I said we are all going. Does anyone have a problem with that?" My dad asked glaring._

 _We both shook our head, even though Sam didn't look to happy about it._

 _"Good," My dad said and walked into a different room._

 _I turn to Sam and I glare at him. "Why do you have to make dad mad like that? You know he will never give into you. Why do you try? Do you try to make him mad at me for your dumb actions? Because he glared at me too!" I whispered yelled._

 _"No, Dean, I don't. But I really need to study and get my work don-"_

 _"No, Sam! You are trying to make my life hard! We are hunters and we don't need school. Just focus on the hunt."_

 _"Dean-"_

 _"Sam, I'm really getting sick of you. All you do is yell at dad and I'm tired of it. You make my life harder, you know that? I stick up for you as much as I can, and you know how you lay me back? You fight with dad some more! Well, I'm done saving your sorry tale. If you have nothing to say about the hunt to me, then don't talk to me at all until this hunt is over with." I say bitterly. I was so mad. Why did he have to make it hard?_

 _I was so mad that I didn't even care that there was hurt in my little brother's eyes._

 _I turned away and walked into the room my dad was in._

* * *

By the time I finished remembering the story, there were tears in my eyes. How could I say that to Sammy? I'll always be there for him.

I continue to sulk there and tell myself how bad of a brother I was, until I saw a doctor come out and say, "Samuel Jackson"

* * *

 **Please tell me if you like it so far. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	4. Sam Awake

**Dean's POV**

 _"Samuel Jackson?"_

I jumped out of the seat and made my way to the doctor. My dad was following me. He stood beside me and I glared at him before I turned all of my attention to the doctor. I can't really blame my dad. Though. It is mostly my fault.

"How's my son?"

"Samuel-"

"He goes by Sam." I corrected.

"Sam has injured his side pretty bad and had to get stitches. He also has a concussion. We gave him a sedative when he arrived and should wake up very soon. Other than that he should be fine and should leave tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, doc." Me and my dad said.

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"We have to get him settled and then the nurse will come get you."

We both nod and go opposite directions and sit in the hard chairs.

* * *

Sam looked bad. Not terrible. But bad. He has had worst, but every time my little brother is hurt it hurts me as well. I can't stand to see my little brother hurt. I need to do better.

Sam was sickly pale. He had bags under his eyes. I wish I convinced my dad to let Sammy stay at the hotel, but instead I just had to yell at him. I'm so dumb!

I grabbed a chair and sat beside Sam's bedside.

There was a few minutes of silence, until John spoke up. "How are you feeling, Dean?"

I totally forgot about myself being choked. I was too worried about Sam.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Dean, maybe you should get checked by a doctor. You don't want-"

"I said I was fine." I said more harshly.

Dad let the matter drop for a little while, luckily.

A few hours later, dad fell asleep in his char and I was holding Sam's wrist while dozing off. That was until I heard Sam moaning and felt his hand twitch.

"Sam?" I ask.

"Ugh." Is all I heard as a reply.

"C'mon, Sammy. It's time to wake up, sleepy head."

"It's Sam." I chuckled a little at that. "Did we finish the hunt?"

"No. Not yet, buddy. Don't worry about the hunt right now."

"Oh." Sam says a little depressed.

How is he so sad that we didn't finish the hunt?

"How ya feeling, Sam?" I say but Sam turns he head and looks out the window. "Sammy?" He still doesn't answer me. I put my hand under his chin and turn his face towards me.

"Sam, talk to me." I say and Sam just shakes his head. "Sam! What's up with you? You talked to me-"

I stopped as I thought about what I said.

 _'If you have nothing to say about the hunt to me, then don't talk to me at all until this hunt is over with.'_

Oh no. The hunts not over with. I told him not to talk to me! I told him I was sick of him!

"No, Sam! I didn't mean it. Please, talk to me!" I beg Sam and grab the sids of his face with my hands.

He just shakes me off and looks out the window.

"Sammy..."

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I was doing fine with Dean until I asked if we finished the hunt and the memories came back to me. Dean said he was sick of me. Said not to talk to him till after the hunt. Saying that I make life harder.

He hates me. My eyes fill with tears, but I blink them away. Refusing to let them fall.

If he hates me, then dad definitely hates me. My whole family hates me. I'm an outcast. I don't belong with this family.

Im just going to keep quiet and nothing bad will happen, right?

No fighting with dad will make Dean's life easier. I'm just in there way. Maybe if I seem invisible they will forget about me and I can sneak away and let them live their life happy. I just have to give it time.

Then, my dad started to wake...

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Please tell me if you like the story. I love the reviews!**


	5. Silence

**Sam's POV**

Dad was waking up and I was nervous. The last thing my dad did was yell at me. I moved my line of vision up so I didn't have to look at Dean or my dad.

"Sam?" My dad questioned sleepily.

I didn't answer. I kept my vision up.

"Sammy." My dad says with a little more worry. "How you feeling?"

I still didn't answer. I can just fly by with this family until I'm old enough to move out and leave them alone.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

I still didn't reply. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I was worried. Why did I have to say that to Sam.

"Dean, my I talk with you outside for a minute?" My dad asked me with an urgent tone. I nod my head and we walk outside the door and into the hall.

"What's going on with Sam?"

"Well, before we went on the hunt and after you argued, me and Sam had a little fight. I told him I was sick of him and not to talk to me until after the hunt is over with." I say guilty.

"Jeez, Dean! We really messed up."

"I didn't really mean it, dad. I didn't think he would take it this seriously. He should know not to listen to me when I'm upset."

"I know, Dean. It's fine. We will just talk to him and make it up to him."

"What about the hunt?"

"I'll call in some hunters later and tell them to fill in for us."

Then, we headed back into the room.

"Hey, Sammy. Good news! We are getting some hunters to fill in and finish the hunt for us! Isn't that great?" I ask hoping that if the hunt is done then he would talk to me.

Unfortunately, Sam didn't reply. Didn't even correct me on his nickname.

"C'mon, Sam. Talk to me, dude."

No reply.

"Sam. I didn't mean it. Please, talk to me."

Nope.

"I'm sorry."

Nada.

"Sam, we are very sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you before we left the house. And on the hunt. You did good. I'm proud of you." My dad said and I was a little shocked at his affection.

"Yeah, me too. And I'm not sick of you. I mean I can't get sick of you. You're my little brother. So... you can talk now."

Nothing.

I'm going to get Sam to talk. If it's the last thing I do!

* * *

 **I love the reviews!**


	6. The Rewards

**John's POV**

We finally get to take Sam home! I'm so glad to get out of that hospital.

We arrive a few minutes later, and me and Dean help Sam out of the car. He tried to be independent and walk by himself, but he tripped over his own feet.

Luckily, Dean caught him and put his arm around his shoulders and helped him walk to his room.

We made it to his room and Dean went to help Sam with fixing his shower. I got his bad and searched for his clothes for when he gets out.

Things caught me attention while I was looking in his bag, though.

I saw rewards from school. Not only that though. There were books, report cards, and more. I looked at the rewards and they were straight A awards. Student of the week. There was even a math reward!

I finally know how to make it up to Sammy!

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

 **1 hour later...**

It has been and hour since dad left without telling us where he was going. I was going to ask, but I didn't want to be a bother.

Dean has been trying to get me to talk nonstop. This silence thing is going to be harder than I though. Dean had been following me around everywhere I go. I think he is trying to get me to tell him to quit just so he can hear me say something.

Dean even made me my favorite food for our dinner. He hates it and he still made it for me. I still can't talk though.

After we were done with dinner, we sat down to watch a movie. They said I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow because they want to see if I'm okay. Of course, I didn't say anything. I sat down in the couch.

Then, Dean came and sat down next to me. I got up and went to the chair so he could have room to lay down. What surprised me was when he frowned. Why is he frowning? I did something nice for him.

About 30 minutes into our movie, dad came bursting in.

"Sam! Come here!" My dad say to me.

Is he mad? What did I do? I've been silent this whole time. How could I have made him now?

I got up and walked to my dad with me head low.

"Look at me, Sam."

I didn't look up. I only looked up when a hand went under my chin and forced my head up.

"You have to give this to you teachers when you go back to school."

I look at him confused and then I look at the note.

It was an note that gives me extra time for my math test and ela paper.

"What?" I ask confused.

"It's a note that will give you extra time for you studies. I'm sorry I was so hard on you before I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"How?"

"I had a little talk with your principal. Very hard headed. I took care of it, though."

"Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo."

I was so happy that I actually tackled my dad in a hug. I realized what I did and immediately let go.

"Sorry." I said with my head down and a flushed face.

I was surprised when my dad actually pulled me in for another hug. I hugged him back after I was done with my shock.

"Does this mean you are done giving us the silent treatment and will actually start talking to us now?" Dean asked. I nod my head.

"Good, because we are going to need your geek self." Dean said. He didn't say the 'I miss you' but I knew it was in there.

"I know you do." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean gave me a very shot one arm hug. He turned his face, trying to hide his smile.

I smiled too. I'm glad it's good again.

* * *

 **Please tell me if you liked the story. I really enjoyed writing it.**


	7. Sequel

**There is now a sequel to Brotherly Love! It is called Bloody Love! Thanks for reading and please go read the sequel.**


End file.
